Kotor: Goodbye my most precious world
by Revan Sama
Summary: Before the jedi council could remove his memories, Revan has awaken! Seriously I'm bad at summaries...
1. The heart of the lord Sith puppeteer

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

_**Chapter 1: The heart of the lord Sith puppeteer.**_

The galaxy.

It is more colorful than anyone can think, from the bright red color of the dawn on Coruscant, to the clear blue color of the infinite sky on Dantooine.  
From the everlasting green jungle on Dxun, to the grey ashes color of the ground on Malachor V.

This was what he has been taught as a Jedi. When he gained the title of Jedi, he didn't just gained the privilege to join the elite of the galaxy...  
but the privilege to be at the service of all living being. To defend all lives, Human or not, in the name of justice.

But as he fought against the Mandalorian at the war, he began slowly to understand, the true meaning of gaining peace and prosperity.

The galaxy isn't something you can simply picture as white and black, as good and evil. No, the galaxy has a much deeper taste than this.

People feelings, thoughts and resolves are different from each persons.  
So as a Sith lord, he arrogantly thought about gaining 'peace' by crushing those who refused to defend the lives they had swore to protect: The Jedi order.

However, one person's motive can be easily hide into darkness.  
It was easier this way, to simply think that a war hero became evil and all that matters was to eliminate the horrible threat.

No matter what the future would hold,  
Even if people would hate him,  
No matter how much darkness it would take,  
Even if the Light couldn't do it,  
Lord Darth Revan would bring peace to the galaxy.

He would soon obtain a greater power than any sith or Jedi has ever existed.  
The infinite power of the gods.  
As soon as he will gain the trust of the emperor of the true sith, he will gain a small piece of god's power : Immortality.

Then with the emperor's knowledge and forbidden technology and once the Jedi order is destroyed,  
he will create a second galaxy, taking control of the republic AND the sith empire.

To avoid a conflict between two factions, it is better to avoid contact.  
To avoid a new war, a galaxy will be owned by the republic and one by the Sith empire.

As soon as the emperor is dead, he will take his place as the new god.

With both Light and darkness by his side, he would grant peace to the infinite realm...

However Revan knew it would be easy, the dark council could so greedy and there will be a rebellion.  
It won't be a problem though, as soon as Revan will be the new emperor, he will destroy the dark council and rule by himself.

Nobody knew about Revan's true motives, neither the emperor, nor his childhood friend Malak, nor anyone.  
Betrayal wasn't an unknown word to Revan... Soon or later, Malak would try to take his place as the sith lord of the sith.  
He proved his lack of understanding by destroying Telos without Revan's permission.  
Which made him loose his jaw as a 'reward'. For now he has his use, but soon or later he would sent his assassin droid HK-47 as 'reward' as well.

However, god's world can be really lonely...  
Revan didn't thought about it often, but when he did...  
Many, Many precious memories came back into his mind.  
Precious time, fun days, and important people...

_Malak._  
_Meetra Surik._  
_Master Kreia._  
_Master Arren Kae and many others._

Some of them has fallen to battle...

Others followed him in his dark path...

And some got exiled...

Even thought he has been a Jedi, someone who can't know about love and emotions,  
Revan was someone who valued Friendship above all else. So much that in the end he sealed that powerful emotion inside his now stoned heart.

When a Jedi that has known such strong feelings comes to lose them, those feelings become an indomitable hatred that consumes the Jedi.

Revan was such a man, losing so many friend at war...

So many person he thought to be his family.

He can remember all of them and wishes to forget all of them.

_Meetra's innocent smile.  
Malak's grin.  
Kreia's scolding  
Arren's motherly attitude._

Precious, so precious that nothing else matters.

He has thrown away everything and everyone just for his ambitions. He has thrown himself into the darkside for the greatest good.

Yes, everything should have just be this way...However, even when you are planning something, it doesn't always go the way you want.

"My lord, we are under attack! A small group of Jedi has infiltrated the ship" A sith officer came toward Revan.

Typical...thought the Sith lord.

"How far have they progress?" asked coldly Revan.

"They will be soon on the bridge-'gasp'" He didn't have time to say the rest, Revan was already strangling the officer with the force.

"I have no need for useless fools like you..." The sith officer's neck broke.

Revan could sense them, their hope, their courage, soon to be turned into ashes.

As he could sense the last Dark Jedi die, the group were on the bridge.

Revan observed the group quietly, he had nothing to say to the pawns of the Jedi council.

But he had to admit it, some of them seemed to be strong, especially their leader...

She seemed younger than him, but not much...she had brown hair and grey eyes, she had a single yellow lightsaber and stand proudly against him.

"You cannot win, Revan!" She said, confident in her ability to fight the Sith lord.

Childish...that was how he thought of her.

He won't need his second lightsaber...one is sufficient for these Jedi.

And before he knew what was going on, he was confronting one enemy he could not simply defeated on the battleground: Betrayal.

...

...

Malak has ordered to fire his master's ship to take his place as a lord of the Sith and kill the Jedi group.

Many of her companion has died because of the explosion, but not her.

The mission, the important mission the Jedi council has given her. She had to fulfill it!  
She had know if the Sith lord was still alive. she was injured but the mission came first.  
As she was crawling toward her enemy, she saw him moving. He was alive!

When she came closer, she was worried and troubled. He was still alive, not for too long though, there was only a small chance for him to survive.  
She frowned, he was the lord of the Sith, a cold evil murderer, who only thought about his ambition to take over the galaxy...  
But he has been a hero too, a genius of the Jedi order, a strong charismatic leader who lead the republic to the victory.

_A Jedi...A Jedi don't kill their prisoner_...she thought.

All lives are precious to the Jedi, including this...this person too...

_But what...What kind of person is he?_ She asked herself.

She swallow her saliva and slowly put her hand on his mask, to removed it.

She gasped slightly at the face of the Sith lord. He was beautiful.  
She knew from what many Padawans said about him; he was very charismatic both inside and outside.

He had long dark brown hair, white skin and a small scar on his left cheek.

How can someone like this could fall so far?

She thought while transmitting the force into his stomach to heal his wounds.

His mind was also damaged, she had to heal his head too.

However...

Little she knew, when a Jedi use the force to heal the mind another user of the force, rarely but surely,  
the Jedi can access at many memories of feelings felt by the other user of the force.

It all came into her mind brutally, memories of his feelings at war, of losing someone important, of disappointing someone important, of rage, of hatred and most of all...

Of loneliness...

...

...

Where was he?

Has he left the ship?

Has he landed on a planet with a bad weather?

It felt like it has been raining for a long time.

Because he can feel some drop on his face, he also felt someone invading his mind with the force.

What was going on?

He slowly opened his yellow eyes, he couldn't hear a damn thing. But what he saw made his eyes widen, his mouth went dry and gasped for air.

The female Jedi leader...she was healing him...and more...

She was shutting her crying eyes and grinded her teeth.

She kept sobbing while healing him.

After a small moment of shock, his eyes soften sadly.

Usually, it can be a real shock to be brain washed by so many memories of feelings that aren't yours.  
Some are just shocked, other strongly forget about it. But here, in this place, in this time...she wasn't crying for herself, but for what HE felt all this time.

She may not know the reasons of those feelings, but she could put a name on each of them.

...

You are the enemy, I don't want to know about you and how you feel. I don't want your pity...so...that's why...

Don't cry like this in front of me...

Damn it...

...

A moment of weakness, a moment of comfort, for the first time, God wasn't so alone...

She kept crying until she gasped at the black glove on her cheek, removing her tears.

She turned her attention over her patient, he was staring with brown orbs, right in her grey eyes.

"You are..." His weak smile...

"Such..." his kind eyes...

"Crybaby, miss...Jedi..."...soon to be shut.

Into everlasting darkness...

...

...

Yes, he had been the jedi council and the emperor's marionette. For so long, that he couldn't remember, but this time...

...

...

"It's impossible, he shouldn't be moving!" said a surprised Jedi master Twi'lek known as Zhar.

"Mobilized the other's Jed-" Screamed good old Master Jedi Vrook Lamar.

"No, wait! Let us hear first what he has to say." Said Master Vandar.

"Are you mad master Vandar? ! If we don't do something he'll-"

In room, filled with only members of the Jedi council, slowly he sat down on the operation table and stared back at his formers masters.

The sith lord known as Darth Revan grinned and said politely :

"Greetings Masters, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Before they could have removed his memories, Revan has awaken.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

NEXT CHAPTER 2: The unholy agreement between darkness and light.

Hope it's not too boring...


	2. unholy agreement between darkness light

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

_**Chapter 2: The unholy agreement between darkness and light.**_

Delusion...

That is...the power of manipulating people's heart and mind into illusions.  
Many Sith has excelled in this particular skill with the force. A false belief insert into someone's brain to achieve their ambitions.  
While the brain washed person think having the advantage, in reality, he is simply manipulated by his opponent.

Yes...Revan knew this skill all too well, However he didn't needed the force to use this manipulative skill,  
beside it wouldn't work on the masters of the Jedi council.

No, this require more subtlety and convincing argument. Something that the Jedi council couldn't refuse,  
something to take off the leech of their skin, Something in common, an enemy...Darth Malak.

Revan could feel they were all nervous and frighten of what he would do.  
Having a Sith lord at home as a forceful guest wasn't really reassuring...especially when that Sith lord notice what they wanted to do:  
Erase his parts of his memories and take advantage against the sith.

Converting the enemy into their own believe...How arrogant and evil.

However no matter how arrogant and evil that could have been, they had no choice against Malak and the Sith.

If the sacrifice of one person could save a million people, he knew they wouldn't hesitate to do so.

It's the sad reality he had learned at war.

"Masters...please, there is no need to be alarm, do I have to remind you that I don't have my lightsaber?"  
He notice their hands were close to their Jedi weapon: the lightsaber.

Especially Master Vrook Lamar, that old bat has always disliked Revan...then again, WHO did he ever liked?

"Even if you do not possess your lightsaber, you are still dangerous!" said Vrook.

Revan just stared at him with a bored look and told him:  
"True enough, but I am not here to start a war...no, I just want to talk...since this is the only option to stay alive. For you and for me."

He was right, a fight between a Sith lord and the Jedi master would be suicide.

Either they would win but with a great lost, either he and the masters would die, or in the worst case he would finish them off.

Master Zhar folded his arms : "We may just listen to what he has to say."

Master Vrook protested: "This is wrong! What could he possibly say that-"

Master Dorak took the initiative and said: " Then what do you suggest Master Vrook? That we provoke him into a battle we are not sure to win?"

The last master, Vandar agreed: "Yes, this is not the Jedi way. We do not kill our prisoners."

Then he faced Revan and told him : "You know what we wanted to do right?"

Revan nodded and said : "It wasn't really hard to guess with all of you next my corpse like vultures..."

Master Vrook's face was all red of anger, but before he could say something Master Zhar told him :

"Master Vrook, please control yourself. There is no emotion, there is peace."

Then he stared at Revan : "Are you here to provoke us or what?"

Revan's stoic face soften a bit then he had a determinate look on his face.

"No, I'm here to make an agreement between the Jedi council and myself."

? !

The four Masters were surprised that he would even suggest it.

"We have a common foe...Malak. And neither you or me can defeat him without each other's help."  
Said Revan...beside the battle on the bridge has quite weaken his power of the force. It would take time to recover all of it.

But the council didn't needed to know about this.

It would make the negotiations worse.

"That is why I propose a secret alliance between you and me."

Master Vrook, obviously, complained : "So this is about Revenge, I knew it, there was a motive behind this."

"Revenge?" Revan seemed quite satisfy that he would think this way.

"Yes, you are mostly correct..." A fool can believe anything in a rush...without pondering if that believe was actually the truth or a lie.

"Mostly? What do you mean by this?" asked Master Zhar.

Revan coldly said : "I'm not here to explain my motives to you, let us just say that I'm here for Revenge against Malak, that all." then he took a more light tone.

"We are going to do as if you had succeeded at taking away my memories.  
We will use that new identity to make join a republic crew.  
It will be part of a larger Jedi battle fleet designed to stop the invading fleets of Malak in one year."

"What kind new identity and why one year?" asked Master Vandar.

Revan looked at the master and answer : "Because that is the time needed to make myself a reputation. With this reputation I'll be able to join the republic fleet as loner mercenary. It will be done as discreet as possible."

Vrook Lamar looked scandalized at the word mercenary and it make Revan chuckle.

"And then? What will happen next?" asked master Dorak.

Revan stopped laughing and told him : "Just like what you planed to do. Retrain me as a Jedi."

"WHAT? !"

"Master vrook...I'm a sith lord, not a deaf man."

"You can't possibly think-" Master Zhar interrupted Master Vrook : "Continue Revan."

"As for the rest of the plan...You'll understand later."

The masters were not amused by this.

"And what is our advantage in this? What will happen once Malak is defeated? What will we do with you?"

Revan smiled sadly for some reason then he erased that expression on his face.

"After Malak is dead...well, I thought about it, and it's simple..."  
"You will erase my memories for good and take away my ability with the force."

"? ? ? ! ! !"

Revan could see the look of surprise on their faces, and knew they had a hard time to believe him.

"You...You will let us erase your memories and your ability with the force? But why?" asked master Vandar.

Revan shrugged and said : "It's better than death."

"Also, I have another request...If you refuse, I'll have to fight my way through and it won't be pretty to see."  
The masters felt their blood becoming ice.

Master Zhar dared to ask : "What is this request?"

Revan was silent for a moment and his eyes became gentle, just for a moment.

_She was shutting her crying eyes and grinded her teeth.  
She kept sobbing while healing him._

Then he looked at the masters and said : "I know you will put me under a Jedi protection to avoid me making any mess.  
I want the leader of the small Jedi group who attacked my ship as my protector."

Vrook, obviously, disapproved : "Her? ! No, She is too young for this! She isn't even a Jedi master!"

Revan stared back coldly at master Vrook and said clearly : "It's her or nothing."

They glared at each other for a while until master Dorak said: "Vrook...We don't have much choice. You know this...Right?"

The old master looked down frustrated and finally nodded.

Revan couldn't help but feel proud of himself.  
Convincing the Jedi master wasn't something he could have done while being a Jedi...but as a Sith lord, it was easier.

"Good, we make some progress. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to prepare myself for the whole year without using the force."  
He began to leave toward the door.

"From now on, I shall be reborn with the name Vaner."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

NEXT CHAPTER 3: the Endar Spire.

_**Bonus:**_

In his 'room' (cough-jail-cough) Revan/Vaner realized something very important.

Revan/Vaner: "Damn it, I completely forgot to ask them her name."

And so for a whole years of making a reputation of himself to work for the republic, as a mercenary,  
Revan wondered what was the name of the female Jedi who saved his life and soul.


	3. The Endar Spire

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

_**Chapter 3: The Endar spire.**_

A year.

An entire year, living only because he was alive.  
A year of work and hardship without using the force. Of hiding his existence from Darth Malak.  
Keepings secret reports to the Jedi council about his progression. Seriously, he didn't had the time of getting bored.

It's been quite a while ever since Malak, his closest friend has betrayed him in such a cheap way.

He could have at least the decency to ask for a duel, but things were different now.  
Revan remembered a certain quote of one of his former Jedi Master:

"If things are the way they are now, it is because it was bound to be this way.  
There is no need to think about 'what if?' when you have to concentrate on the present."

Master Kreia sure had always been so critical. But he has know that she was this way only to improve himself.  
He felt guilty inside, it was his fault if she had been exiled, but he didn't regret going to the war against the Mandalorians for the republic.

There was however one thing that has been bothering Revan before leaving discreetly the enclave Jedi.  
The Jedi council accepted to do as he said...at one condition :

"When everything will be over with Malak, we won't release you from your memories so easily.  
We need prove that you will redeem yourself before we decide to change you into a normal person without the force.  
If we hear that you continue the path of the dark side, we will imprison you for the greatest good of the galaxy. Is it clear?"

Jedi doesn't kill their prisoners, huh?

How hypocrite...

But then again, Revan wasn't any better. He told them this was for revenge against Malak...it wasn't completely true.  
But if he had told them the truth, they either wouldn't understand or believe him.

Before gold turn into dust.  
Before night turn into day.

Before Revan would lose his memories and the force at the end of his new journey,  
he wanted to know, no, he needed to know, what kind of a person was the Jedi who saved him.

Even thought she was young, she must have fully understood, that he was a monster.  
He had done many terrible things, turned Jedi into dark Jedi, crush everything in his way, and many other horrors...

The Jedi council, wouldn't have been upset if she had just let him die.  
Either she was too naive and believed in the code Jedi...like he did before. Or, she had a very kind heart.

Either ways, she let him alive, healed him and cried for him.

She was far more pure than anyone he had met before. Anybody else would have let him die on that cold bridge for what he did, but she didn't.

He could still feel it, the touch of his hand on her wet cheek.

Wet with tears of purity. Such a rare sight, to see a Jedi cry.  
Usually, once a Jedi become a master and grew older, he or she become more...pragmatic.

Reality can sometime hit you really hard. A mother and child in danger, one left and one right...which one will you save?  
This was just an example, there was far more worse scenarios than this.

When he thought about her...about the female Jedi who saved his life and soul, he couldn't help but selfishly hope this: if only things could stay this way forever.

The wall of her soul was as white as snow. However this wall could be easily tainted with the right moment, the right speech and the right promise.

The simple thought of Malak or anyone tainting the soul of that young woman, made Revan's blood boiled. No...I must keep my cool while the whole journey. thought Revan.

Now he wasn't Revan anymore, for now he was Vaner, a young mercenary working for the republic for one year.  
Doing difficult missions only given to the elite. And those mission weren't always noble...Assassination, trading with smugglers for Medipacs, weapons, shields and such,...

The republic has noble objectives, bring peace to the galaxy and defeat the sith.  
But behind the curtain, the republic used many dirty tricks just as anybody else.

Just how do you want me to go back to the light with such a dirty society. Thought Vaner as he went back to his room to sleep.

He was on the Endar Spire, a hammerhead-class cruiser who served with the galactic republic Navy.

The female Jedi who saved him (He raged for forgetting asking her name to the Jedi council),  
was probably aboard. He hasn't saw her yet, but knowing the Jedi council, it wouldn't take much time for her to talk to him.  
Maybe tomorrow. He has finished his duty for today and he could use some rest.

He has fallen asleep and drifted far away from the Endar Spire.

Until...

BOOM!

A big explosion woke up Vaner from his slumber.

_Really now, Malak? You were always late at our sith lords reunions but to crush the endar spire you are right on time? Seriously?_ Thought annoyed Vaner.

He got up, saw more explosions and small starship shooting at the Endar Spire.

But behind was a starship bigger than his former ship.

The Leviathan...

Suddenly a voice came from behind Vaner: "We are under attack! Now is not the time to look outside the window! Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

He turned around to see a...Blondie?

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like this?" asked the 'Blondie'.

"Who are you?" asked Vaner, with the urge to add Blondie at the end of the question.

"I'm Trask Ulgo and-"

"Trash?"

"No! TRASK! it's a 'k'. I'm your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts, I guess that's why you haven't seen me before."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't *oh I see* me, mister! Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!"

Vaner looked at him with an odd look on his face.

"What?" asked Trask.

"We are under attack by Sith cruisers plus that giant starship AND all YOU can think about is food? !"

...

...

Ah?

"What are you talking about?" asked Trask, unsure about what he just heard. Does this man think we were on a picnic? Why is he talking about food at a time like this? !

"So go find your Chicken Pastilla Alone."

...

...

"Y-You, do you realize that I said BASTILA and not PASTILLA!"

...

...

Oh...

"Now this is embarrassing hehe."

"Don't say *hehe* !" Trask sighed and said : "Geez, are you really the mercenary I've heard about? I can't believe it."

He looked now at Vaner with a cold stare.

Ah, he probably heard about the assassination and smuggler trade. thought Vaner somberly.

"I know your reputation, a lone mercenary working undercover for the republic.  
You've done many things that can't be judged as...good. But you are on our side, so I won't say anything about it."

With determination, Trask told Vaner: "Either way, we are soldier. Bastila is responsible of this mission and we need to help her in any way we can."

Responsible of this mission?

Could it be?

This Bastila person and the female Jedi who saved him...

Were one same person!

"Alright. Let's go help Bastila. I'll change clothe immediately."

Trask Ulgo waited impatiently that Vaner got dressed.

However he was quite surprised, the mercenary wasn't wearing a big armor.

He was wearing light black clothes and only two short Vibroblades.

Vaner seemed to notice his gaze and told him: "I feel much lighter in this than in an armor"

But there isn't much protection left, thought Trask.

"Good now let us go find Bastila soon as possible!"

As Vaner put his black gloves on, he said "Yeah, let's go"

**END CHAPTER 3**

NEXT CHAPTER 4: The sacrifice of Blondie.


	4. The sacrifice of Blondie

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

**Chapter 4: The sacrifice of Blondie.**

_Seasons are changing; There is already a cold wind._  
_Even though it feel so cold in my heart, I am trapped inside the first day of that spring._

_The sound of the wind, the cry of the insects, the stream of water and the rustling grass of Dantooine._  
_These familiar sounds are so strong, I feel like the real me will disappear within these sounds._

_I was just a small child, freed of the weight I've gained as an adult,  
and Master Arren Kae was reading me a certain Echani legend: "The fool and the priestess."_

_Basically, it was talking about a foolish man who never seemed to have mentally matured.  
Everyone in the village would either pity or hate him._

_Either way, he would always smile like a fool, no matter how bad he was treated._  
_The priestess of the village, tried to defend him as much as she could, but she couldn't contain the glares and the wickedness of the villagers._

_One day, there was a terrible storm coming toward the village, and the villagers were panicking.  
They asked to the priestess to pray the gods for their safety._

_As she did, the gods answered her that a sacrifice had to be made._  
_She asked what kind of sacrifice, but they kept silence._

_When the villagers learned about the sacrifice, they turned their stare toward the most 'useless' person, the fool.  
The priestess begged the villagers to reconsider, there has to be another way!_

_But the fool took both of her hands and told her 'it is alright, I don't mind.'  
No matter what she tried, he was hanged the next day while everyone (except the priestess) cheered on._

_The storm has disappeared, but at what cost? The priestess ran off, crying, in the fool's house._  
_And there she found a small note on the table, a note to be found by the only person who cared :_

_'Goodbye my most precious world'_

_As Master Arren finished reading the story, I couldn't help but feeling frustrated at the story._

_"But Master! Why did he sacrifice himself willingly ? ! Even thought he was hated by everyone? What an idiot..."_

_Master Arren stopped looking at the datapad and was now looking at me sadly._

_"Do you dislike the fool? Do you think he was wrong?" she asked. _

_"Of course, I do! Why would a person take risks for someone else who hate them? !" At that time I just couldn't understand such a meaning._

_Master Arren smiled kindly : "You mean the villagers?"_

_"Yeah! Why did he save the-"_

_"Who said he did it for the villagers?" she interrupted me and this time her tone was a bit more severe._

_...Eh?_

_My eyes widen at this and soon I realized..._  
_'Goodbye my most precious world.'_  
_The note left by the fool, left in a place that only someone who would care would come in._  
_The priestess. If he hadn't sacrificed himself, she would have died too, and she would never leave the village,  
leaving other people against the storm._

_No matter how bad they were..._

_My cheeks redden with embarrassment and with shame._

_I felt like I was as bad as the villagers in the story._

_I couldn't look at my master's face...but she asked me this time with a more gentle tone._

_"So Tell me padawan, what is your opinion of the fool and the priestess now?"_

_My chest burn and hurt at my master's words..._

_But I founded the courage to look at her once more and then I told her my thoughts._

_"...Kind and brave..."_  
_Like a Jedi..._

_..._

_**(Back to the present)**_

...

Outside the Endar Spire, the explosions were getting louder.

There wasn't much time before escaping the ship with an escape pod.

Vaner was going to open the door of the room, but Trask Ulgo said :

"Because of the attack, this door is close, you'll need me the code to open it."  
Then he said very proudly : "In other words, you'll need me to open it."

Vaner pondered a bit and asked him:

"Wait a second...How come you have the code of this room while I don't. This is also my room, you know."

_...  
Silence...  
..._

"We don't have time for such details, I'll open the door."

In other words, you have no idea. Thought Vaner. As soon as Trask insert the code, the door opened.

"Now let's go find Bastila." said Trask and Vaner nodded.

When they ran into the other door, someone was calling all remaining republic soldier to the bridge:

"This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Vaner had absolutly no idea who it was, but Trask knew :

"That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the republic's best pilots!"

"Oh...Impressive..." said nonchalantly Vaner. There was no need to be so excited about it. The republic had many elite soldier by its side.

But Trask didn't seem to notice Vaner's lack of excitement and continued : "Right! Right! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together!"

Fan boy...thought Vaner with a bored look, unseen by Trask.

After this, Trask calmed and said : "If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila!"

You know, I would have believe it even if he hadn't said a thing. Thought Vaner with the same bored face of before.

But Trask was right, if this Carth person asked reinforcement to the bridge, it means that the main attack was there.

They had to hurry...but the second door was locked as well.

"That door is locked and I don't have the codes to open it." said Trask.

"Then how did you enter our room if it's locked and you don't have the codes?" Asked Vaner curiously.

_...  
Silence..._  
...

"You'll have to use your security skill on it if we want to get past."  
You're ignoring me? ! Thought Vaner.

Then he said : "You know about my skills quite well it seems. Have you read my CV?"

Trask became depressed and bitter and told Vaner : "Yeah...I did...And it depressed me..."

"Huh? Why?" asked Vaner.

"You know many different languages, You know how to fight with all different weapons, you can hack a computer,  
you have security skills, you're charismatic like a leader, you are popular with the females soldier of this ship, you can cook  
...What the hell can't you do? ? ? ! ! !" he began quietly then yelled about all Vaner's skills.

...  
silence...  
...

"Uhm...singing?" Asked Vaner, unsure.

"...I'm not even going to ask." said a more even depressed Trask.

"Anyway, just open the door and let's get going."

Vaner opened it quite fast, it's wasn't so hard to hack the door's system when you know how to do it.

As the door open, they saw a republic soldier shot by two sith.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party!" Said Trask.

"For the repub-WAIT! Don't rush alone!"

With high speed, Vaner unsheathed his two short Vibroblades and ran toward the two sith.

Witness my past training without the force!

Yes, knowing that he would have to work without the force, Revan has trained himself very hard to take out enemies by melee and speed.

Since he couldn't use the force to upgrade his speed, he had to do it the hard way.  
With physical training. Such a training could do just fine against 'normal' foe.  
However, he couldn't guaranty that it would work against an opponent using the force.

And now...

Both Sith were shooting at him, he avoided two, three shots and cut in half one shot with both of his Vibroblade.  
As he ran very close to them, he stopped just in time and jumped behind the two sith.

And finished them off.

After sheathing his two weapons, he took some credits lying on the sith corpses.

"Two down, now let's go." Vaner turned around to face Trask and said : " Trask? the battle is over, you can put down that blaster for the moment."

Trask was staring at him like he saw a ghost.

It was finish in five...no...ten seconds. Those sith had no chances. His speed was incredible.  
It could almost match the speed of a jedi...No, it wasn't the speed of a Jedi, but it was faster than just a normal mercenary.

You...Who are you?

"Are you coming, blondie?" Trask realized what he had just called him and a big vein appeared on his forehead. "Just who are you calling Blondie? !"

"You, obviously. You're the only blond here." Then Vaner started to run toward the next door.

"Ah! Wait for me!" said Trask while almost tripping over the corpses of the Sith.

They fought their way through, finding a Jedi and a Dark Jedi fighting each other; killed a few sith but Vaner is the one who did most work.  
Trask felt somehow useless. But Vaner would always asking if he was alright...

"You're okay blondie?"

The nerves!

But...for a mercenary who usually work alone, he was kind. Normally those guys didn't care about their comrades but even if the Blondie part was annoying...it was nice of him to ask if he was alright.

And finally they arrived at the bridge.

A massif fight between Soldiers of the Republic and Sith.

Vaner wanted to join the battle, but Trask pushed him next the bridge's door.

"Careful!"

An explosion killed everyone on both side. He got up and walked toward the window.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge, they must have retreated to the escape pods! we better head that way too!"

"This planet is very pretty" said vaguely Vaner.

A vein grew on Trask's forehead then he pointed Vaner with his finger : "YOU! Do you think it's the time to look outside the window!"

While his companion was complaining how Vaner was such 'dazed' person, he thought : The sith want Bastila alive, but once she is off ship there's nothing stopping them from destroying the Endar Spire.

We have to hurry, thought Vaner.

They continued to the next room, until Vaner felt something within the force.

? !

A dark Jedi was here, behind that door. And a powerful one too.

Damn it, thought Vaner. I've not recovered entirely all of my powers...this is bad.

"There's something behind that door." said Trask while running toward the door.

"WAIT! Don't open-!" Too late.

A man with a double red lightsaber was there, ready to fight.

"Damn, another dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! GO!"

Vaner ran toward the door, but it closed.

"Wait! Fool! You can't fight him!" He grinded his teeth and put his forehead on the door.

What an idiot...Why would he do such a thing for someone he barely know? If he knew he wouldn't have done this. Playing the hero to die like a fool.

As Vaner thought those things, the voice of a certain Jedi Master came into his mind :

_"Do you dislike the fool? Do you think he was wrong?"_

His eyes widen.

_If he hadn't sacrificed himself, she would have died too, and she would never leave the village, leaving other people against the storm._

His chest was painful.

_"So Tell me padawan, what is your opinion of the fool and the priestess now?"_

Master Arren...I...

His expression become soft and smiled

"Kind and brave." he said softly to himself.

That's why...I will bring your hopes and bravery with me...Blondie.

With a determinate look in his eyes.

Vaner ran toward the other door. Forward to destiny.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**  
NEXT CHAPTER 5: Taris.


	5. Taris

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

_The wind blows the heavens.  
The light shines upon the earth.  
People embrace their dreams...  
To finally lose them with a certain cost.  
Things I believed in and people who believed in me...  
Are no more.  
That is why...  
Right here, right now...  
I want to fly in that blue sky once again.  
Before my world turn into ashes._

**Chapter 5: Taris.**

He ran as fast as he could, killing Sith soldiers as fast as he could. They were weak, so it wasn't a problem.

The problem was time. The Endar Spire wasn't going to resist any longer.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems."

"Bastila's escape pod is away, you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you any longer; You have to get to the escape pods!"

As Carth ended the communication, Vaner ran through the corridors of the ship toward the escape pods.

He could sense in the force, the presence of many Sith soldiers at the door of the end of the corridor.

He ran fast toward the door and jumped on the button of door to open it, then as he was still in the mid air,  
he thrown a concussion grenade on the Sith. While they were stunned, he thrown 6 daggers on the six Sith soldiers.

They were all dead in a few seconds.

"How did you kill six Sith all by yourself?!" asked Carth on Vaner's personal communicator.

He didn't had the time to say that though, Vaner was already next to him.

"Woa! ! ! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Sith." said Carth, feeling like having a heart attack.

Vaner said nothing, he just stared at Carth silently for a second, then he said:

"You..."

"Y-Yeah?" asked Carth. That man seemed suspicious, he could understand the feeling.  
When Carth was going to tell him that he was a republic soldier and that he could trust him, Vaner stated :

"You haven't shaved for a while, have you?"

_..._  
_Silence..._  
_..._

"How do you kn-WAIT A SECOND! ! ! This has nothing to do with our current situation!"

"Sorry, it's just that every republic soldiers I've met until now had either shaved or had a mustache. Of course the older ones had a beard."

Critical heart attack at the words 'older ones'.

"Are you calling me old? !" asked Carth with a glare.

"You're the one who said that." Said Vaner with a bored face.

A vein grew on Carth's forehead, before he could yell at the young mercenary,  
Vaner pointed the escape pod : "Shouldn't we use this and talk later?"  
Carth's eyes widen, he has completely forgot about the Sith and that they had to escape the Endar Spire!

"You are right, we don't have much time."

...

That was close. As they launched the escape pod toward the surface of the planet, the Endar Spire was destroyed.

But as soon as they arrived on the planet, the escape pod crashed itself in the city.

"Hey? ! Are you alright? Put yourself together!"He could hear Carth's concern but Vaner lost conscious anyway.

Everything has fallen into darkness...emptiness and oblivion...Until another vision came in his mind :

She was fighting one of his dark Jedi on the bridge of the ship, she put everything she had into this...Could it be her first important mission as a Jedi?

The vision ended here.

Vaner woke up with difficulties. He thought _: It's seems like my mind hasn't fully recovered, even thought it has been one year.  
The memories of that day are like separated pieces of mosaic inside my head..._

Before he could think some more, he heard a familiar voice:

"Good to see you up, instead of trashing around in your sleep."  
Carth walked toward him and inspected Vaner to see if his injuries were healed.  
"You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

Then he pointed himself with his finger and asked:  
"I'm Carth, one of the republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"

As soon as he saw Carth, Vaner had a dull expression on his face.

"No, I don't."

...

"I was the one who rescued you when you got injured in the escape pod."

_...Silence._

"We talked on the Endar Sprire."

_...More silence._

"...You said I haven't shaved for a while and you complained that I was too fat to go inside the escape pod."

"Ah! Yes, I remember now, Carth Onasi." said Vaner with a big smile.

_I already detest this person,_ thought Carth.

After looking all around himself, Vaner asked : "By the way, why are we in this cheap apartment? Whoever made the decoration has really bad taste."

Carth's face paled at his words and tried to stay calm as possible : "I...did."

"...Oh..." Vaner tried another approach : "But they must have been cheap, you seem to be very economical."

"...No, they weren't cheap."

...Silence...

_Change subject, change subject! _

"By the way, where are we?" asked Vaner.

Carth's depression was put aside, and he answered :  
"We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt."

Vaner sat down on the bed and listened to Carth's explanation.

"I was able to drag you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I took this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone."

_So he saved my life_...Thought Vaner. _But more because he need me to survive._

"The Sith are here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Taris is under Sith control. They've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots."

_So have I,_ Thought Vaner.

"There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith Blockade to help us."

"So it means we are by ourselves to find Bastila and get off this planet." finished Vaner.

Carth smiled and told him : "You catch on quick."

He nodded and wondered out loud :  
"But why is it so important to find Bastila? I know she is a Jedi but still, there must be something special about her if the republic and the sith are after her." said Vaner.

_Something that the council kept secret, in fear I would corrupt her to the darkside._

"I see your service records weren't lying about your sharp mind. Yes, Bastila isn't a ordinary Jedi, she has a power called 'battle meditation'." Answered Carth.

_Battle meditation_...Thought Vaner somberly.

Master Kreia had told him about it when he was still her padawan.

Every soldier knows that war is more than arms and armor. Half of every conflict is the will to win.

"It's a rare force ability which boost the morale of allies and reduce some of enemy, right?"

Carth was impressed and at the same time suspicious.

"Yeah, basically it's like this. But how do you know about it? Not many Republic soldiers have heard about it."

Vaner cursed inside his head.

"That is because...I'm not a republic soldier even thought I work with the republic."

Now he was even MORE suspicious : " Oh? And what is your position inside the republic?"

"I'm a lone mercenary who worked for the republic during one year." Carth's stare was painful to bear but Vaner stayed strong.

"A mercenary?...'sigh' I guess in those dark times, we need all sort of help. Even from a...mercenary."

He stopped the interrogation and said : "No matter who you are, I'll still need your help for finding Bastila and get off this planet."  
Then he walked toward the window and looked outside with a tired face :  
"Bastila is the key to the whole Republic war effort. If the sith find her before, the republic will..." He grinded his teeth as if remembering awful memories.

The sith are brutal and cruel. Worse than the Mandalorian.  
They killed so many innocents people and corrupted many others...

All of them deserved to die!

With a sad face, Vaner was staring at Carth for a while.

He wasn't the first one who thought this way.

But no matter how true it was, these thoughts would lead him in a dark path.

Lost companions, sadness, Hate, Revenge, ...Vaner knew all of this.

And he didn't wanted to remember them.

_That's why..._

He walked toward Carth and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Carth turned around to look Vaner, who said : "It just mean we have to be faster than the Sith. Don't worry Carth, We will win this war."

"Beside..." he forced a smile.

_Painful..._

"We won against Darth Revan right?"

_So deserving and yet so painful...why?_

Carth didn't notice Vaner was forcing himself to smile and said: "Yeah, I hope you are right. If we defeated a Sith lord then why not the second."

This time Vaner's smile was an honest one : "That's the spirit, unshaved one."

"Will you please stop with the stupid nickname." Carth wasn't very amused.

"Shave yourself first then we can talk about it." Vaner, however had a lot of fun.

"I don't have any razor." said Carth.

"Then buy some...Oh no, you have bought the 'ugly not cheap' furniture for the apartment."

"I loathe you very much."

"I love you too, shaved Wookie."

"Argh! ! ! You are impossible."

So began the adventure and the friendship of Vaner and Carth.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

**NEXT CHAPTER 6 : We are garbage collectors, Let us pass Undercity!**

_Bonus: _

Carth: By the way, you didn't told me where you heard about the battle meditation.

Vaner: Let just say it involve a Jedi girl, a wookie without fur and a narcissism Mercenary.

Carth:...

Vaner:...

Carth: I'm not going to ask about this, EVER again.

Carth Onasi 0 point / Vaner (Revan) 1 point.

When a former sith lord doesn't want you to ask him a certain question, you DON'T ask that certain question.


	6. We are garbage collectors, let us pass!

Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Star wars Knights of the old republic.

Pairing: LSM Revan x Bastila, Unrequited Juhani x LSM Revan.

Author's note the first: Why a title in Japanese? Because I thought it looks more cool this way (In my opinion)

Author's note the second: My first language is French, so don't be surprise that the dialogue are somehow different from the original game.

**-Sayonara ore no ichiban itoshii sekai (Goodbye my most precious world)-**

**Chapter 6: We are garbage collectors, let us pass Undercity!**

After a 'friendly' argument about "Don't call me unshaved one!" with Vaner, Carth explained their options about finding Bastila:  
"While you were out, I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into Undercity.  
That's probably a good place to start."

"There is an Undercity?" asked Vaner.

"Yes, the Undercity is where the poor live and the rich live above. It's a dangerous place,  
we don't want to go in there unprepared. It won't do Bastila good if we go and get ourselves killed."

"Sounds like fun, let's go!" said an oddly enthusiast Vaner. He was going to meet Bastila more...officially.  
Or at least more appropriately than on a bridge half destroyed by some 'random bald guy' (cough-Malak-cough).

"Hold on a minute!" Carth grabbed Vaner's shoulder. Was his right arm this long?

"What is it? I thought you wanted to find Bastila as soon as possible." Asked bored Vaner.

"We can use this abandoned apartment as a base." began Carth.

"I've seen better decorated bases." said Vaner.

"Shut up. Also we can get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper city."  
Then Carth insisted on the next thing he said : "Just remember to keep LOW profile."

Vaner looked at him with a curious expression.

"What do you mean by low profile?" he asked.

Carth's glare became more painful to bear.

"I mean anything you aren't."

"Oh come on! I can be discreet when I want to be." said Vaner.

"Yeah...ONLY when you want to be..." Then Carth said :  
"I've heard some grim stories about the dark Jedi interrogation techniques.  
They say the force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!"

"Not only the dark Jedi can do such a thing..." Whispered Vaner to himself.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Carth.

"No...Nothing."

"If you say so, I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay. I mean, after all, they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us."

Vaner looked surprise then said : "Carth! I had no idea you felt this way about me! I...I feel so unprepared..." Carth stared at him for a moment...until...

"IDIOT! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Okay, we won't talk about it if it make you uncomfortable...sorry but it's one-sided." said tragically Vaner.

"I told you I don't feel this sort of thing! Are you for real? !"

Vaner was just smiling like a fool.

"You do it on purpose!" Accused Carth.

"Now, what would make you think this way?" asked Vaner.

"Argh! I'll never find Bastila with you." Carth leaved the apartment, frustrated.

"Ah! Wait for me Carth!" said Vaner, chasing down his new companion.

As soon as they ran out of their base, they saw a Sith patrol harassing aliens people.  
It seems like even here it's not safe. The Sith officer was threatening two Duros :

"Okay you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

_What a pitiful excuse, he just want to have his fun with them_. Thought Vaner with a cold stare.

One of the Duros said to the officer : "There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?"

He died very quickly.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens! Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

Vaner could feel behind him with the force, Carth was angry but was trying to keep his cool for the sake of the mission.

_Losing our temper here and now wouldn't do any good_, thought Vaner.

"Hey, what's this? Humans hiding out with aliens?" The Sith officer notice them,  
but before he could add anything Vaner came very close to him and took the Sith officer's hand to shake it.

"Good morning, good sir!" said Vaner with a fake smile.

"We're at afternoon." said Carth.

"Whatever. We were expecting you!" Continue Vaner.

"Huh? You were?" asked the confused Sith officer.

"Yes! The trash compactor of this building is out, we asked for someone to repair it a few days ago.  
And here you are! Just at time." Then he pointed Carth with his finger.  
"Oh, by the way. My partner here had a lot of snacks for a few days, could you be nice enough to pick up his rest? It's all on the floor of our apartment."

Carth and the Sith officer became all red. One for embarrassment and the other because of anger.

"Are you saying that I eat like a pig? !"

"Are you calling ME, an elite Sith officer, a garbage collector? !'

They yelled at the same time at Vaner.

He seemed confused and said : "Why? Isn't it the same?"

"Obviously, NO!" The Sith officer  
"And I don't eat like a pig!" add Carth.

The sith was so furious that he asked his droids to attack them.

But since Vaner was close to him, he had the advantage.

They tried to shot Vaner but he was so close to the Sith officer that they almost scratch him.

"Shoot him! Not me!"

Carth shot the sith officer, while Vaner jumped behind the two droid and finished them off.

They were easy...but the next patrol won't be, thought Vaner.

The last Duros came toward them and told them: "Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in and help us, human."

"It's not the first time they came here?" asked Vaner to the Duros.

"No, they came a few days ago to cause trouble, but hopefully it will be the last."

"I hope so too, anyway, we have to do something about those corpses." said Vaner.

"I'll take care of this myself, human. Do not worry, I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. Take care." The Duros left with the dead bodies.

"Vaner..." While Vaner was waving his hand goodbye to the Duros, Carth was making an odd face.

"Are you still mad because of what I said earlier? It was a joke." said Vaner for his own defense.

"It wasn't funny. And what did I told you about making a Low profile?" Asked Carth.

"But you said it wasn't my thing to make a low profile."

"Force yourself!"

After a long speech, explaining to Vaner how it's important for the mission to make a low profile, Carth asked him : "Got it now?"

"Absolutely." said Vaner with a nod.

_That's what scare me the most_, thought Carth.

Vaner took the first door next their apartment and said : "Now, let's explore the city a bit."

"We're not here for a picnic, remember?" asked Carth.

Vaner nodded and was still trying to open the door but no success.

_The exit door is harder to open than I expected_, thought Vaner.

Then he tried his security skill on it.

"What the hell are you doing? !" demanded Carth.

"The exit door is a bit tough to open." said Vaner after he finished opening the door.

"Idiot! That's not the exit door! It's-" Too late...the door was open.

"Another apartment..." Carth put his hand on his face.

Inside this apartment, a young lady was living there. She came toward Vaner and Carth to yell at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You have no right to enter people's home like this!"

"Wow, it's the same cheap apartment as ours." said Vaner, ignoring the lady.

"What?" asked the lady.

"Vaner! ! ! Don't say that in front of her!" Then Carth talked to the lady.

"Excuse me, miss..."

"Dia."

"Sorry miss Dia, we were just...exploring..." He couldn't tell her that the idiot over there thought it was the exit door.

"That's no excuse! Curiosity doesn't justify the fact that you have enter my home illegally!"

"It doesn't?" asked innocently Vaner.

"Obviously!" said Dia. "But...at least you have more manners than that Holdan pig."

At that moment, Vaner felt a certain change of feelings inside Dia. Worry, nervous and afraid.

He asked: "Who is Holdan?"

"One of Davik's man who has...wandering hands. He got what he deserved when I hit him with my Vibrosaber.  
However because of that, I am the one who has to pay the price."

"What do you mean?" asked politely Carth.

However Dia tried to put an end at the conversation.

"I rather not talk about it. I had enough problems like that. And I don't know if I can trust you."

Carth didn't wanted to insist, he knew the feeling about distrust. If this lady wanted to be left alone then so it be. But Vaner didn't seemed to agree.

"True enough...we are strangers to you, so you don't trust us." He said to Dia.

"We could be anyone with either good or bad intentions, so I can understand you position." he continued :  
"But from what I've seen about this place and about you, you have been hiding here for quite a while now."  
At this, Dia's eyes widen, how did he know about this?

"You seem to be chased down by something or someone...and I want to help you.  
Here are your choices, either you talk to us and we help you or we leave you alone but you will hide here forever."

"Whatever you choose, we won't judge you Dia."

Dia seemed to think about what Vaner just said, meanwhile Carth who observed the whole scene was really impressed.  
Not only at his choice of words but at how compliant it was.

Like a spider weaving its web slowly and delicately.

It felt gentle but at the same time it felt like manipulation.

Carth had no idea how to feel about this. Persuasion is a very useful and dangerous skill.

It can change the course of fate and people's mind.

He disliked that skill very much.

But in this case it was to help Dia, so it was alright for now.

"You seem honest...okay, I'll tell you about it."Finally Dia took her decision.

"Thank you for your trust." said Vaner politely.

"The scar I've made to Holdan has calmed him down but has humiliated him in front of his friends as well."

"He is a jerk. He put a bounty on my head to punish me for what I did to him. That's why I hide here."

"Is there anything I can do for help?" asked Vaner.

"I doubt it. Holdan works for Davik, a local crime lord, so the authority can't do much around here. This can only be settle between Holan and me." explained Dia.

"Maybe I can talk to Holdan." said Vaner.

"You can always try, I guess. Usually he is at the cantina of the undercity."

"Okay, then I'll go see what I can do." said Vaner

They leaved Dia's apartment and went toward the REAL exit door.

"It was very brave of her to tell her story about the bounty on her head." said Carth somberly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Vaner.

"If we were anyone else, like bounty hunters for example, she would have been dead right now. Either it was really brave or..."

"Naive?" asked sadly Vaner.

"Yeah..."After this, Carth went quiet...until Vaner asked him suddenly:

"Carth? Would you mind telling me more about yourself?"

He seemed surprise, no one really asked him about himself.

"Me? I was a pilot for the republic for years. I've seen many battles. I've been at the Mandalorians War before all this happen." His voice sounded now angry :  
"But even so, I never saw anything like the butcheries done by those Sith animals!"

He calmed down and said slowly : "My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet.  
The Sith bombed it into submission, there wasn't a damn thing our republic forces could do to stop them!"

Vaner could feel Carth's anger and pain in the force. He remembered Malak took the initiative of destroying some planets without his authorization.  
They weren't part of his plan, destroying planets randomly is ridiculous. A sith lord is more than just someone who destroyed.  
Destroying other civilizations is part of conquest but not everything. A lesson that Malak didn't learn.

"I'm sorry Carth, it must be hard for you." Vaner tried to sympathize. But his companion was still full of anger.  
"I'm just a soldier; I go where the fleet admirals tell me to. I follow my orders and I do my duty. It's unfair to say that I have abandoned them. It's not true!"

"Them? Do you mean the people of your home world?" asked Vaner.

"Yes...No...No, that's not what I mean. I mean...Sorry, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Carth seemed very tired, and sad. Something that usually came after anger.

"You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not used to talk about my past very much. At all actually."

"I'm more used to action...Keeping my mind focused on the mission. So let's just do that. You can ask me later."

Vaner nodded and decided to let him have some time for himself. They could always continue the discussion later.

They exit the old building.

As they went outside, the streets were full of people and among these people were Sith Soldiers.

They seemed more doing patrol than searching people from escape pods. No, if they would be searching Bastila, it would be Undercity like Carth said.

Since they was a lot of people in the street it was easy to make low profile.

However as they walked toward the next street, they saw an old man being harassed by two bounty hunters.

"Davik says you missed your last payment." said the human one.

"Davik doesn't like you missing payments!" said the alien one.

The old man gave them a few credits and said : " Here, I've got fifty credits! A down payment. That should buy me some time, right?"

However it wasn't enough for them.

"Sorry, you're out of time, now it's all or nothing." said the human bounty hunter.

The old man panicked : "But I don't have that much! How can I give you credits I don't have."

The alien bounty hunter laughed and said : "That's too bad. Davik's going to want to make you an example of you! You're coming with us."

The old man screamed for help.

"I know we have to be careful about drawing attention to ourselves, but are we going to let them drag this guy off? "Whispered Carth to Vaner.

Vaner was silence for a moment. Helping that man could cause trouble, but at the same time the Jedi council's words came into his mind : _"We need prove that you will redeem yourself before we decide to change you into a normal person without the force.  
If we hear that you continue the path of the dark side, we will imprison you for the greatest good of the galaxy. Is it clear Revan?"_

While he was thinking, the bounty hunters saw them looking at their directions.

"Hold on a second. Looks like we got ourselves witnesses here!" said the human.

"Davik doesn't like witnesses." said the alien.

Either way, they won't let us leave, we have no choice but defend ourselves. thought Vaner.

Behind his back Vaner made a sign with his fingers to Carth. Basically it means "After the signal, shoot the alien, I'll deal with the other one".

"Leave this man alone." said Vaner coldly to the bounty hunters.

"Guess we have to teach you to mind your own business!" Said the human.

Now! After making the signal to Carth, Vaner made a roll to the left so his partner could shoot the alien.  
Then Vaner thrown a dagger on the human bounty hunter. He counter it with his blaster then began to shoot Vaner.  
Then with two short Vibroblades, he ran toward the hunter and stabbed him at the same time Carth shot him between his eyes.

The fight was over.

The old man approached Vaner and told him : "Thank you, I owe you my life!  
Those bounty hunters were going to take me away and kill me! My wife warned me not to take a loan from Davik."

"Now I can't pay him back. He'll just keep sending more bounty hunters after me until I'm dead."

So he put himself into this mess alone. Thought Vaner.

He has to find a way out alone, if he keep on depending on others, he'll never achieve anything.  
And when he will be alone without anyone to depend on, he won't survive.

But...

_"We need prove that you will redeem yourself."_

"Sir, how much do you need to give to Davik?" asked Vaner.

"100 credits, I must find them before any others come to kill me."

...He looked inside his wallet.

500 Credits.

"Here 100 credits for you." said Vaner bitterly.

Was it really a good thing to do?

What if he doesn't deserve them?

What If I made things worse?

Those questions went into Vaner's mind while he handed over the credits to the old man.

"You-You give me 100 credits? Like this? I...I don't know what to say, Thank you very much!"

The old man leaved while thanking Vaner at least 4 times more.

"How generous, I just hope we won't need those credits later." said Carth.

Yeah, I hope so too. Thought Vaner.

They continued their small walk toward the other street and went toward the entrance of the Undercity.  
On the way, they found some rude drunk guys who wanted to fight. But Vaner avoided conflicts and offered them a drink.

And Finally they were in front of the door of the elevator of the undercity.

Of course there was a Sith guard in front of it.

"Halt, nobody can pass at the undercity. Only the Sith patrol can pass, unless you have the authorizations to pass,  
if that the case then show the papers to me." Said the Sith Guard.

Vaner proudly took a piece of paper and give it to the sith guard : " I have authorizations!"

Carth was surprise, where the hell did he find the authorizations for this,...unless...

"Wait a second, that not an authorization, it's the bill of an order for Bilerat stew in a Mandalorian restaurant !"  
said the guard while throwing the piece of paper in Vaner's face.

I knew it, Thought Carth with his palm on his face.

"Sorry about this, Sir. In reality we are..." said Seriously Vaner.

"We are garbage collectors ! Let us pass to the under city, it needs some cleaning!"

Not this again, thought Carth.

"Hmm...True enough it needs some cleaning. But I can't let you pass unless you are a Sith or have the authorizations."

"Oh, but I've prepared my best broom." said sadly Vaner.

You still use a broom at this Era? ! thought the sith guard and Carth.

"Then how about-" before Vaner could say anything, Carth dragged him toward another place.

"Your idiotic ideas won't work! We have to find something else."

Vaner thought about it for a few second, then said : "How about we try the Cantina? The old guy at our building said it's the best place to find information!"

"What old guy?" asked Carth.

"The cleaning guy in our building. I talked to him while you were moaning to yourself."

"I do NOT moan to myself!" said Carth.

"Anyway let's go there first..."

The uppercity's Cantina!

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**

**NEXT CHAPTER 7: Cantina and Sith Party.**


End file.
